Baby Love Child
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: A one shot songfic about Inuyasha's relationship with Izayoi before and after her death. Read and Review.


Baby Love Child

StarrilightHotaru

**1 month**

Izayoi stood in Inu Yasha's bedroom dancing around with him. She spun around as Inu Yasha giggled happily grabbling out words that only babies understood. The young woman plopped down on the bed with a sigh as she looked over her son.

The newborn had curly silver locks, golden eyes and a pair of adorable puppy ears that twitched anxiously on his head. "You my little Inu Yasha are going to be a heart breaker aren't you?" Izayoi laughed out as she blew a raspberry out on his tummy. Inu Yasha giggled and tried to copy his mother but instead he ended up blowing spit all over himself.

"You little tiny trouble maker…" Izayoi whispered with a playful smile. "Come on let's go get you all cleaned up."

**6 months**

"Come on Inu Yasha come on you can do it…" Izayoi cheered as Inu Yasha took his first shaky steps towards his mother.

"Haha…" Inu Yasha said as he placed one foot in front of the other in an attempt to get to his mother.

"Come on Inu Yasha You can do it!" Izayoi said as she opened her arms out to him. Inu Yasha looked at his mother and plopped back down on the floor and crawled to her.

"Aww Inu Yasha that's cheating…" Izayoi said playfully shaking her finger at him. "You have to walk to me okay."

"Okay." Inu Yasha said pushing himself up. He once again took some shaky steps. But this time as Izayoi opened her arms to pick him up Inu Yasha rushed into them with a big smile.

"Good job Inu Yasha! I'm so proud of you!" Izayoi said as she kissed him on the cheek.

**1 year**

Inu Yasha sat at the breakfast table in a high chair as his family dined around him. Sesshoumaru just stared at his younger half brother and shook his head. Inu Yasha had decided to wash his hair with milk. Then he decided to dig deep within the treasure trove of his nose to see if there was any gold up there today. Nope the mine was empty again nothing but a couple of green mushy emeralds.

"Hahaue, Inu Yasha wants up, up…" Inu Yasha whined as Izayoi passed by him. Inu Yasha had his bowl of cereal on his head like a hat and his spoon on his nose.

"Hold on Inu Yasha I have to wash these first, maybe Sesshoumaru will pick you up…" Izayoi said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sessy Inu Yasha wants to go up. Up aniki Inu Yasha wants up…" Inu Yasha said turning is attention to his older brother.

"Do you really think that this Sesshoumaru will pick up such an unruly and filthy child as yourself?" Sesshoumaru said as he placed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Hum…" Inu Yasha said putting a frown on his little face. "Up Sessy Inu Yasha wants up…"

"Iie." Sesshoumaru muttered as he placed another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Bad Sessy!" Inu Yasha screamed before throwing an open bottle at Sesshoumaru's head.

The teenaged Sesshoumaru's eye twitched as he dodged the bottle but the milk still spilt on him. "I hate you."

**3 years**

"Hahaue, will you play with me today?" Inu Yasha asked as he tugged on his mother's clothing.

"Of course I'll play with you Inu Yasha… What do you want to play?" Izayoi said as she lifted her son onto her lap.

"Half-breed." Inu Yasha said.

Izayoi frowned and stared at Inu Yasha. "Half-breed?" Izayoi repeated.

"Um huh… You throw stuff at me and I'll dodge and you keep saying half-breed. If you hit me, I escape or aniki or chichiue comes we can switch…" Inu Yasha said thoughtfully.

"Inu Yasha, who taught you this game?" Izayoi asked quietly as tears built up at the edges of her eyes.

"The villagers, they said I always have to go first because I am a half-breed but if I win they don't want to play anymore."

"Oh my Inu Yasha… My sweet innocent little Inu Yasha…"

**5 years**

"Haha… what's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked walking up to his mother's bed.

"I'm going to have to go away for a long time Inu Yasha and I don't know when but it is very soon." Izayoi said patting her son on his head.

"Can I come with you?" Inu Yasha asked as he climbed onto his mother's bed and sat next to her.

"Not for a very long time Inu Yasha… But I want you to be a good boy, okay?" Izayoi said as she coughed up some blood into her hand.

"Hahaue you coughed up blood…" Inu Yasha said as his face turned pale.

"I know Inu Yasha… don't be scared I'll meet you at the gate I promise." Izayoi said as Inu Yasha snuggled up next to her. "But you have to survive for me okay Inu Yasha? Survive for me."

"I promise mommy."

**7 years**

"You stupid half breed! The only reason we allowed you to stay in our village was because Lady Izayoi was your mother! Now that she has passed we want you out!" A villager yelled at Inu Yasha.

"You are filth and do not belong in this world!" A woman yelled at him as they threw stones at him.

"Be gone from here hanyou we have no use for your kind!"

"Yes, flee you devil child and never return!"

Inu Yasha cried as he dodged the rocks and ran into the woods. He would never return to this village. It was full of evil people and he had promised his mother that he would survive. And that was a promise that he intended to keep.

**17 years**

Inu Yasha sat on a cliff watching the sunset. 'I made a promise mother… I've kept it. I've survived this life just for you…' Inu Yasha thought to himself.

He sat there for a while until the stars came out. And he daydreamed of his mother tossing him up in the air and playing silly games with him. And in his heart her laughter wrung making all the pains that he had ever felt melt away.

Suddenly he laughed and even he didn't know why but he continued to laugh anyway. "Aishiteru hahaue." He called out to the sky.

And anyone who was stargazing that night would swear that in the sky a new constellation formed and if you looked hard enough you could see a young noble woman kissing a small dog eared boy on the forehead good night.  
_  
_

Okay a little one shot inspired by the song Baby Love Child. I want to hear the Japanese version of this song but I guess I'll look for it later. Please review this little one-shot of mine. Oh the song _Baby Love Child_ is sung by Pizzacato 5. I heard it on Futurama and it screamed fanfic!

I would have posted it in between the lines but I got in trouble the first time I did that so I decided not to be an idiot and do it again. I found out that you can't use a song that was not made in the USA on this site. Kicked me in the face but I lived. Anyway if you want to see the lyrics to the song just got to my profile and look at the bottom for a hyperlink. Click it and it will take you to a site with the words. Once again Read and Review and remember Star loves you all! Peace OUT!


End file.
